Blade The True Story
by Kitty40413
Summary: This is the true story of Blade. It's told by one of the girls he kept secret. Please R


Okay this is how it all started. I mean how I lived with being "different". I'm Kara. I don't know my last name. I was born in Louisiana. My mom and I moved to New York when I was six. Since then I've lived on the streets for as long as I can remember. I remember my mom dieing when I was about ten. She was a vampire. I watched her feed. So I almost knew what I was doing. She would kill someone then I would feed on that someone. After she died I would feed on old people or someone hurt, but mostly the vagrants. They had nowhere to hide. I'd catch them sooner of later. That's how I survived on my own. The hardest thing was being on my own.  
  
I was wondering down the streets when, when a girl about my age ran directly into me. She had black hair like mine, and she had blue eyes. I remember it all perfectly. She was wearing a short black miniskirt with a white blouse. She looked at me as if I were her snack. I was confused for a second then realized what she was. I stood and stared at her.  
  
"Who are you? She said staring into my eyes. "Do you work for Frost?"  
  
"No." I said hearing men running and shouting behind us. I've heard of Frost but I don't know what he's all about. All of the sudden the men were screaming in pain. "What's that?" I asked terrified.  
  
"Come on." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me behind a smelly dumpster. I waited. I didn't hear anything. Then I saw him.  
  
He was tall and buff. I mean really buff. He had stakes, guns, the works. He pulled out an ugly flashlight and turned it on. It shined blue. He shined it on us. Nothing happened. He took of his sunglasses and turned his head. A man was running towards him. He turned the light to the man. The man was. dust. Then he turned to us again. He shined the light in my eyes, and He asked "Who are you?"  
  
"Why?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Are you going to kill us?"  
  
"No. Who are you?" He asked again.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl behind me asked.  
  
"My name is Blade. I'm like you." He said making the light shine on his bare hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" the other girl asked.  
  
"I'm a vampire" He started before I interrupted.  
  
"Ammine to garlic, silver, and sunlight." I said staring at him. He nodded. "My name is Kara." I said, still in a sate of shock.  
  
The girl behind me simply said "Ali."  
  
He held out is hands. I hesitated but grasped his hand feeling scared and yet relived. Ali took his other hand faster then I did. She didn't wait at all. We walked down the ally and turned left on to Queens. He opened the back door to a black car. I didn't know what to do. Ali got in. I don't know why but I felt I should go. I got in and he closed the door behind me. He got into the driver's seat and we drove for about on hour before I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up I was in a huge bed with Ali next to me. She was still sleeping. I got up and went up the stairs. My shoes were gone so the metal stairs were cold. I saw and old man working under a huge light. The thing he was working on exploded. "Shit!" he shouted. He turned around and through down a screwdriver and something else. He stared at me. "Kara?" He said  
  
"Who are you?" I asked  
  
"My name is Abraham Whistler." He said walking toward me. I backed away. "I'm not going to' hurt you."  
  
"Whistler!" I heard someone shout. It was that man. The day-walker. Blade. He walked onto the room "Are they up yet?" then he saw me. "Oh. Where is Ali?"  
  
"Right here." She said rubbing her head.  
  
Since then Blade and Whistler try to teach us to control the thirst, and to fight. I don't know about Ali but I look at Blade as a father. I know weird. He goes around killing and I think he's kind. He is to Ali and me. About a week ago Blade started taking Ali and me on the raids. Sometimes we just watch or stay in the car, but today we got to go. It was a club where it rained blood. Ali and I wore our hair in ponytails. We wore shot shorts, they're easier to move in, and black tank tops, with long leather coats. We walked behind Blade. He said if we enter like that we have a lesser chance to get shot. The guard reached out to choke Blade but Blade broke his arm in less then three seconds. He motioned for us to stop and wait. He walked through the door. I saw blood oozing out from the room. I heard people screaming. I figured Blade started to fight and he wanted us to make sure no one got out. So we took out our weapons. Ali had a sword and I had tritons. No one came out. Not one. Then Quinn came running out. Quinn never dies. NEVER. So we followed him. Then I heard Blade shout "Girls Stop!" we stopped and dogged out of the way so Blade could fly by us. We got up and followed him into a round room. Blade pinned Quinn to the wall. Then he walked up to Quinn and said something. I couldn't hear. Then Blade tossed a lighter at Quinn and "POOF" now Quinn is a rostie, tostie, pinned to the wall, vampire.  
  
"Blade. Cops." Ali said. Blade grabbed my arm and dragged Ali and me to a window. He opened it and made us get out first. We immediately ran to the car. Blade was right behind us. I opened the back door and jumped in with Ali right behind me. Blade got in and we drove away at top speed.  
  
After about a minute I asked, "Blade, where are we going?"  
  
"The Hospital." He said taking a sharp turn.  
  
I looked at Ali. We were both confused.  
  
Blade made us wait in the car. He said, "I know the cops will want to hero of the world. So I want you two to stay in here." He said giving me the keys. I crawled into the front seat, waved goodbye, and rolled up the window. I heard him mumble "Oh my God." before the window closed.  
  
Ali crawled into the passenger seat and flipped on the AC. I turned on the radio. Blade never lets us listen to the stuff we like, so we take advantage of every minute he's gone. Whistler doesn't mind. I think it reminds him of his teenager, Megan. I saw a picture of her once. She was really pretty. She had blond hair and creamy green eyes like me. Her mom was even prettier. She looked like a movie star. Whistler never talks about his family; he misses them way too much.  
  
Ali and I cranked up the music and chilled in the cool car. About 20 minutes later Blade knocked on the window. I opened the door to see Blade carrying a woman. "Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said as I got out. "Ali stay in the front. Kara sit in the back with her." He said trying to open the back door. He couldn't do it, so I did. I crawled in and he put the women in behind me. He shut the door and we drove home.  
  
The woman was out for a while. Whistler took care of her. Blade told Ali and me to practice in the flat room. The flat room was just a room with nothing in it. That's where Ali and I went when Blade and Whistler needed to talk. We spared for about an hour before Whistler came to get us. "Girls time for bed." He said. Even though I was 14 and Ali was 13 we had a bedtime. How stupid! Any way we usually sleep in 'cause nothing happens during the day. Last month Whistler and Blade built us a bunk bed in our own room. It's usually VERY messy. But we only sleep in there so. oh well. I woke up to a shelf being pushed over. I don't know how long I was asleep. I know it wasn't long. I saw Blade in the "serum chair." That's what Ali and I call it. He had to be tied up so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else.  
  
"Untie me." He said, so I did "Stay here." Then he ran off.  
  
I do a lot of that. Staying here. Ali came running up the stairs. I guess she woke up because of the noise too. I saw Blade and Whistler stop the women and they talked. Once again I couldn't hear anything. I stood there watching. Ali walked over to me "Can you hear them?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." I said turning to work on something. I didn't know what, but something. I saw a little notebook thing. I picked it up and started to read. Whistler snapped it out of my hands.  
  
"Don't touch." He said firmly. He never said anything like that unless it was really important that we didn't see.  
  
After a while Whistler led her over to introduce us all. "Girls this is Karen Jenson. This is Ali and Kara." He said pointing us out. Then Ali and I got to explain it all. "We fight the bad guys." Ali said  
  
"Who are the bad guys?" she asked  
  
"Vampires, who aren't like us." I said as I opened the refrigerator door. Since Ali and I are younger then Blade, Whistler doesn't want to give us the serum. I pulled out two jars of blood and tossed one to Ali. The blood we drink Blade byes form blood banks. She opened it and drank almost all of it in one gulp. "Hungry?"  
  
"What do you mean not like you?" Karen asked.  
  
"We." I started before Ali interrupted.  
  
"Blade Kara and I."  
  
"Are different. We can withstand garlic silver and even sunlight." I said opening the jar. I took a sip. It tasted good even though it was cold.  
  
Karen watched us drink. I didn't know if she was a vampire or not so I said, "You want?"  
  
"Um. No thanks that's ok." She said in an "Ewww" tone.  
  
Later on Whistler was talking to Karen, again. I think he was telling her about Blade. Blade was getting ready for a raid. Whistler gave Karen vampire mace, Blade shouted to Ali and I "Girls lets go!" Ali and I got into the back seat and Karen got into the front and we drove down town.  
  
Blade stopped and Karen got out and went to Blade's window. They spoke for a moment, I couldn't hear because Ali was asking me if I brought the tritons. She is obsessed with being prepared. Blade parked and got out. "Stay here." He said then walked away and into a building.  
  
I looked at Ali and she looked back. "Stay here." We said in unison.  
  
Blade came out of the building with Karen and a beaten man. He nodded at us. Telling us to get out and go over there. So we did. Most of what we do is doing what we're told. Blade opened the trunk. There was a cooler full of blood, fresh blood. Blade was asking the normal questions. "Where are you taking it?" "Where's Frost?" the usual.  
  
The man was playing dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about." Blade pulled out his gun and said something that made me giggle. Blade was going to' shoot him but Karen stopped him. The beaten man got away. Ali and I looked at Karen and she stood there like "well what was I going to' do?" Blade motioned for us to get in the car. "Wait." He said we walked back over there. He gave us a $20.00 bill. "Get her food." I looked at the bill pleased.  
  
We ran onto a near by McDonalds. There were about 100 people in there. We waited in line for about five minutes before getting some service. "What do you think she'd like?" Ali asked  
  
Do you really thing I'd know? I was born a freaking vampire." I said starring at them menu.  
  
"Hi welcome to McDonalds what can I get you?" the guy behind the counter asked mindlessly.  
  
"Um. a number 4 no onions." I said not knowing what onions tasted like. All I know it Whistler doesn't like them.  
  
"Sure that will be $4.99." he said. I handed him the money. He kept talking but I wasn't listening. I was focusing on Blade and Karen outside. They got in the car and drove up to McDonalds. The guy handed me the change and a bag of food. We walked out and got into the car.  
  
"Here." I said as I handed Karen her food.  
  
"What now?" Ali asked  
  
"We wait." Blade said as he drove into an ally and we waited. Ali and I were just sitting there and doing nothing. Then I saw the beaten man. He got into his car and drove away really fast. Blade smiled. Then he put his foot down, hard.  
  
We followed him to a club. Blade parked the car in an ally. We all got out and he handed Karen a gun. "Do you know how to use this?" he asked  
  
"No, but I damn sure learn quick." She said cocking the gun and hiding it behind her. I smiled at Ali.  
  
"Do you have an invitation al all?" The doorman asked in a funny accent.  
  
Blade took of his sunglasses and smiled. The man just stood there. I was hoping he would move and make this easy. Nope. Blade tossed him though the wall. We walked in and people immediately started to attic us with out "disturbing" the customers. People headed for Blade, considering her was in front and the buffest. He broke one guy's arm and made another guy run into a poll. He followed the beaten man into the kitchen. Ali went with him. Karen and I waited outside. For about two minutes before Ali said " Ok come on." I followed Ali into the kitchen. Blade just shoved the beaten cop out the door. Then he walked into the freezer. My first thought was "um. ok??" Then I saw that the freezer was a hallway to some thing secret. We walked for about a minute before I smelled something bad.  
  
"This must be Pearl the record keeper." Blade said smelling the stench as well. Pearl was a fat blob of vampire. I'm mean think of a fat person, now add about 100 pounds. I don't think he could move. Blade was threatening Pearl for about 2 minutes before Karen turned on the UV lamp. CRISPY!! Apparently Pearl can't move. He sat there screaming. I really didn't want to watch so I turned around to look at a computer. I was only snooping around for a minute before Blade said, "Wait what's that?"  
  
"Oh that? That's nothing it just routine research. Actually it's a video game." Pearl said. Blade snapped his fingers and Karen turned on the UV lamp again. Pearl was screaming something in Thesrean (the vampire language). I couldn't understand everything he said. He said it really fast. I haven't heard Thesrean since my mom died. I was freaking out. Pearl didn't look natural any more. Ok so he never did but now he looked like a pile of burnt dog crap.  
  
"If he moves, fry him." Blade said walking over to a huge door. "What in here?" he asked. "Noting it's just a storage room." Pearl squealed.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I have a look." Blade said putting what Ali and I call the "blast foam" on the door's frame. The blast foam with explode and the door with fly open. I love that stuff.  
  
"No!" Pearl screamed. Karen turned on the UV lamp and fried him. Blade gave her a look as if He was going to say "Having fun?"  
  
"He moved." She said surly.  
  
I wanted to laugh but no wasn't the time so I bottled it up in side. BOOM! The blast foam did its job. We walked into the room. It was full of huge glass pillars. The pillar were just cases for big old crunchy peaces or paper. They were written in blood. I could smell it. Blade nodded at us. We took out our weapons and went the opposite direction Karen and Blade did. "Will they be all right?" Karen asked.  
  
"They're big girls." He said reading the paper behind the glass.  
  
"What do you think al this is?" I whispered to Ali.  
  
"I don't know." She said trying to read it. "It says La Magra will rise. That all I can get. You try." She said pointing to one of the pillars.  
  
I walked over to it and began to read. " La Magra will rise with the spirits of the 12." I said. "Creepy. I never." I stared before someone grabbed me from behind. I stuck my leg back and behind my attackers foot and pulled forward.  
  
He fell to his back. "Dude, man I told you to use the gun on her too." He said sitting on the floor. I kicked him in the head hopefully knocking him out. I ran to where I though Blade and Karen were. Some one hit me in the back of the head as I ran. I fell to my knees losing my tritons. The man who I tripped kicked my in the stomach. "Bitch." He said.  
  
"Blade!" I tried to scream. But someone taped my mouth shut and chained my hands behind me. Ali was in the same situation. She had a huge cut in her arm. Someone pushed me to walk. I heard glass brake. I figured Blade was kicking butt. Apparently not, the person pushing me led to Blade and Karen. Quinn. It was Quinn leading me.  
  
"Hey Blade." He said as he pushed me to the ground. Blade watched Ali and I on the ground. "You took my hand man. That's ok I got a new one." He said as he took off a glove to expose a yucky hand. It was Pearl's. I so wanted to barf. "Think I'll ever play the piano again?" He said putting his glove back on. I don't think he could in the first place. "You can slice him, you can dice him but the Quinn man just keeps on coming'." He quickly "What do we have here?" he said pulling out one of Blade's silver stakes.  
  
"Quinn what do you want us to do with the girls?" The man behind Ali asked.  
  
"Take them' to Frost." He said looking at Blade. We fought to get away from them Ali got up and ran but Quinn stopped her. "Now, now. Be a good girl." He said then shoved her to the man next to the trying to pick me up. I was kicking and screaming. I guess he figured that I wouldn't stand, which was true, so he'd have to carry me out. Some one hit me in the head with something and I passed out.  
  
I remember hearing Blade shout "Quinn you touch them I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
When I woke up I was on the floor in a big pretty room. The chains and tape were gone. "Ali?" I mumbled.  
  
"She's not here right now." Some one said. I looked around for the voice. Then I saw him. He stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Frost. Where am I?" I asked as I tried to show him I was no longer feeling the pain that was still there.  
  
"All in good time." He said coolly. "Ah here's your friend now." The door opened like a garage door. Ali was shoved through. I got up and ran to her.  
  
"Ali? Ali?" You ok?" I asked as she sat there whimpering. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"We were just testing out our new weapon" a woman said. She was wearing all white. She walked towards me I tried to pull Ali back with me. Frost pulled me away from Ali and pushed me into the women. He was lot stronger then he looked. Even for a vampire.  
  
I hit the women and tried to run, but Quinn caught me. Frost came up to me and whispered "You never touch her again." then he hit me so hard I was knocked out; again. When I woke up the chains were back on. Ali was gone. A woman was standing in front of me. "Kara," she said.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I said trying to sit up strait.  
  
"The place of eternal night." She said. I looked up at her. She was Blade's mom. It took me a while to recognize her. "Where's Ali?" I asked staring into her face.  
  
"She's probably dead." She said examining her nails.  
  
"What." I said pulling on the chains.  
  
"Frost took her for bait. To get Blade to join us." She said getting in my face.  
  
"He's stupid. Plus he knows Ali and I would willingly die to wipe you and you disgusting race out." I said wanting to beat the crap out of her. Then she hit me. What is up with people beating the shit out of me? She stood up and walked out. I was all alone in this pretty room. I really didn't know what to do except sit there. I sat and sat and sat and for a change of things I sat some more.  
  
After a while a long while Quinn came in. "You up?" he asked kicking my leg a little. I quickly wrapped my legs around one of his. I did a barrel roll so he ended up on his back.  
  
"No, no, no." Frost said pointing a gun at my head. "Now be a good girl and get up." He said waiting. I got up and walked to the door. "Good." He said prodding me in the back with the gun. "Walk."  
  
"See we're going to' see if you've got enough blood to awake the blood god." Quinn said smiling.  
  
"He'll come for me." I said  
  
"It won't matter when you're dead." Frost said.  
  
"Even if I'm dead when he gets here He'll kill you." I said walking down a long corridor. I walked into a room with chains hanging off the walls. Ali was hanging from some. "Ali!" I said "Ali get up!"  
  
"She can't here you honey. She's out cold."  
  
"Oh look friends." Quinn said as a beaten Blade was being dragged into the room.  
  
"Blade! Blade!" I shouted. Quinn took the chains off my wrists and Frost kicked my to the wall. "You bastard! I'll kill you if he doesn't!" I shouted at Frost while I tried to fight the three men holding me to the wall. One was holding my feet and the other two were trying to lock the chains on my arms. "Blade please!" I begged.  
  
"Oh will you shut up. He ain't waking up." Frost said as I whimpered. I don't like feeling helpless, but that's what I was. Completely helpless. The men dragged Blade into this odd box thing. Then Blade's mom came in. "You he's your own son." I said tears building up behind my eyes. "How could you do this to him."  
  
She just looked at my as if I was a dumb little fish. Then she turned to Blade. She was talking to him, quietly. I didn't want to hear. She discussed me. She steeped on a button on the floor and this big rock thing rushed for Blade. It was a primitive machine to awaken La Magra. That's got to be what Frost is working on. Then she watched blood seep from the bottom of the contraption. It was Blade's blood. After she left I cried full out. "Blade, wake up." I sobbed.  
  
After a while, not long about 20 minutes, Karen came in. "Kara, are you ok?" she asked me as I sat there totally out of energy.  
  
"Blade, Ali. Oh my God." I sobbed. "Where's Blade?" she asked. I lifted my head to face the box shaped machine holding Blade captive. She got up and walked over to the machine. She saw Blade through a slight in the front side. "Blade."  
  
"There. Steep on that." I said looking at the button on the floor. She walked over to the button and steeped on it. The front side of the machine flew back and blade was in side the thing. Karen tried to pull him out. He was strapped in. "From the back." I said trying to gather my strength. I could barley breath.  
  
"Ali get her out of here. You two shouldn't see this." Karen said.  
  
"Why?" Ali asked.  
  
"Just go!" Karen demanded.  
  
Ali dragged me into the hall the Quinn showed up. "What the hell?" Ali stood in defense mode. Quinn screamed and ran for her. She dogged and kicked him in the back and he fell off the level. "That was easy." She said returning to Kara. "Lets go girl." She said dragging Kara behind a pillar.  
  
"Ali? What happened." I wisped.  
  
"Um. I saved your life." She said smiling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh thank you." I said before passing out. Ali giggled a little. Then told the passed out me "Stay here." Then she thought of how many times we've laughed at Blade and Whistler for telling them the "stay here." Shaking out memories she got up and went to the edge of the level and looked down. "Wow." She said to herself. Frost and his people were doing something. Something she should stop.  
  
She watched for a while thinking before she saw Blade rush in and kill 5 vampires at once. "FROST!!!!!!" he yelled. Then killed some more guys before going for Frost. They were both moving really fast.(Ali told me the stuff that happened while I was out)  
  
"Ali?" I said standing and rubbing my arms.  
  
"Kara. Your awake." She said shocked.  
  
"Yeah. Where's Blade?"  
  
"Down there."  
  
"Where's Karen?" "I don't know." She said sadly. I peered over the edge to see Blade and Frost fighting. Blade through his saber into the air and it stuck in the crumbles. Then I got a good look at Frost "La Magra."  
  
"What?" Ali asked.  
  
"Frost has invoked La Magra. Now he is La Magra." I said finnalling realizing why Frost is so good at fighting with a saber and so fast all of the sudden. Then the crumbles feel and blade caught something. "EDTA." I said  
  
"I am very confused." Ali said staring at Blade and Frost.  
  
"Watch." I said. Blade through the ETDA injectors at Frost. He became BIG and bubbly. Then he exploded.  
  
"Blade." Karen said from above.  
  
"Where are Ali and Kara?" he said  
  
"Right here." Ali said "Lets go home." He said walking to the door. We all meet at the bottom of the stairs. Blade hugged Ali and me. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm good." I said.  
  
"Peaches and cream." Ali said smiling.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own blade but I do own Ali and Kara. I'm Kara and my Best Friend is Ali. 


End file.
